rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Miuto
Goddess is the name the OTer Miuto uses when she's on OT chatrooms. She is a reason that a lot of people use the chatroom. She is liked by a lot of the people there. She is always smiling or laughing to keep the chatroom fun, so to say. Although she's a bit mysterious and intimidating, she's a very likeable OTer, one of the funnest female OTer's I've come across. She's said to had quit getting on Off-Topic for about two years, then came back the summer of 2013. She got on Off-Topic a lot, but it's rare that you see her actually reply or make a thread nowadays. Despite how little we see her, she still adds joy to OT. As of some time in October 2013, she got her username changed and it's now Miuto . History Meggy joined Roblox in May of 2008. Originally, she was known for her clothes and the group of famous robloxians she would play with. Along with Kaykay63, Krisandra, Mizzdalli11, Okema1999, Doloei, Snowflake101, Zaozoa, and others, Meggy was one of the average "high and mighty" female robloxians of the time. Soon after, she quit for several months. She later was said to be back on Roblox before disappearing again until 2013. She was caught from time to time with Advair and Vhetration, or Daxter33 or Madcodebrkr, at SFOTHO. Eventually, Meggy was handed over the account Vhetration. The date Meggy originally started on OT is unknown, although she had stated that she was on OT before her leaves, but didn't make any threads until after she came back in 2013. Although it's rare, you might still find her within OT. About Meggy is a senior female OTer. She hasn't been seen online for about three years, and no one really knows if she quit, has a different account, or what happened. She didn't mention quitting, rather she just stopped coming online one day. Rumor says people think she may have died. She's really cool and really fun, most importantly, she's the sweetest person you'll ever meet. As of the beginning of 2016, she's supposedly been caught being back online after being inactive for three years. Her favorite things are: *Drawing *Dancing *Skateboarding * Making others smile * Helping people *Friends *Laughing *Cats She's a very kind person. She's very down to earth, and she's blunt, not afraid to tell it like it is. She's quite mysterious at first but if you take the time to get to know her, she's pretty cool. She's laid back and you'll usually catch her saying "I don't care." She's an amazing girl, loves to smile, loves to make people laugh, and very outgoing. She puts others before herself, especially if they're in a serious problem. She won't hesitate to defend people and she will let it be known if something isn't right. She's incredibly unique and you will always catch her dressing or acting or doing something absolutely different each day. She's a wonderful go-to person. She's an amazing listener and she doesn't like to judge people. She's good at reading people and can spot on tell how someone is feeling. She's an incredible person and a great friend. Her favorite thing to do is play with her beloved cat, Marcy and the new kittens. Category:OTers Category:OT Category:OTer Category:Old Category:OT'ers